


Older Brother Gone

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Sam, FTM Sam, Post-Episode: s03e16 No Rest For The Wicked, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dies from the Hellhound, Sam is left to pick himself up with the help of Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Brother Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you all enjoy cause I can't think of things to say in this note lol.

Sam cradled his brother’s bloody body, tears streaming down his cheeks. He brought Dean closer, not caring if he got blood on himself. All he can think about is Dean and how he failed his older brother. He couldn’t save dad and now, he couldn’t save Dean. He has lost his family and now, he’s alone. No Dean to call him bitch, to argue with him about the cases, no Dean at all in his life. He felt his heart constrict as more tears flow.

 

“Sam…”

 

Sam slowly lifted his head up and saw Bobby standing there, a pained look on his face. Sam sniffled before looking down at Dean.

 

“I-I couldn’t save him…” He sobbed. “I let him die!”

 

He felt arms wrap themselves around him, gently prying him away from his brother. Bobby sat down on the floor, bringing the younger close and just sat there, arms around Sam, who was sobbing into his chest. 

 

“My fault, all my fault!” Sam continued.

  
“Shh, it’s not your fault Sam.” Bobby tried to console him but Bobby knew that it was in vain. So, he just continued to sit there, Sam in his arms, rubbing the man’s back. That’s all he could do, he can’t heal someone’s heart, even if he wanted to.


End file.
